


Пять свиданий с дьяволом

by juude



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Devils, Established Relationship, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juude/pseuds/juude
Summary: – Что ты задумал?Люцифер пару секунд помедлил, но все же наклонился к самому уху Деккер и заговорщически прошептал:–Знаю, мы с тобой никуда не спешим, я так уж точно, у меня целая вечность в запасе, но как ты смотришь на то, чтобы пойти со мной на самое настоящее свидание сегодня вечером?– Не припомню, чтобы наши свидания хоть когда-нибудь заканчивались хорошо.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Kudos: 12





	Пять свиданий с дьяволом

Он, разумеется, вовсе не собирался этого делать. 

Утро в участке было как всегда оживлённым и подозрительно оптимистичным, что могло насторожить кого угодно, но не самого дьявола. Привычно тусклый свет казался ослепительно ярким, когда стремительно прокрадывался по толстым папкам с документами и ещё сонным зевающим лицам. Все было на удивление... Нормально.  
Люцифер чеканным шагом преодолел путь к столу Деккер, попутно раздарив свои жеманные улыбки попадающимся на глаза сотрудникам, и в своей привычной манере уселся прямо на рабочий стол, в ожидании склонив голову. 

Он с нескрываемым любопытством следил, как детектив увлеченно что-то печатает на своем компьютере, хмурясь и иногда покусывая ноготь на большом пальце; отвратительная привычка, которую Люцифер, к своему ужасу, находил без малого очаровательной. Вообще, все, что касалось Хлои, было для него слишком светлым и замечательным, от чего в груди все чесалось и трепыхало, что было совершенно непозволительно. В конце концов, он дьявол, владыка ада, худший из худших, мерзкий и... И прямо сейчас он мог завыть от чувств, потому что Хлоя, наконец, повернулась к нему и не сдержала мягкой улыбки, тронувшей уголки ее рта. 

– Привет, – она выглядела собранной и организованной, но от Люцифера не ускользнул ее лёгкий румянец, как только она спешно окинула мужчину взглядом. – Ты сегодня рано. 

– Нет надобности тянуть, детектив. Признаться, я был слегка озадачен, – он повысил голос, самодовольно обводя взглядом участок, – не обнаружив тебя сегодняшним утром в своей...

Она ловко ударила его по руке, тут же осадив его пыл строгим взглядом. Весь ее вид выражал теперь лишь нескрываемое смущение и искрящееся недовольство. 

– Прекрати сейчас же, – прошипела Хлоя, нервно оглядываясь, – они могут подумать, что мы...

– Что мы спим? – шокировано произнес Люцифер, театрально перейдя на шепот и прижав руку к груди. – Думаешь, они ещё не готовы принять тот факт, что двое взрослых людей, ну, в данном случае, один взрослый человек и дьявол, могут заниматься сексом, если они состоят в отношениях?

Его темные глаза блестели озорством и наглостью, словно дьявол кидал вызов одним лишь взмахом своих ресниц. Детектив уронила голову на сложенные на столе руки, отчего ее светлые волосы, собранные в высокий хвост, тут же покачнулись. Она выпустила обречённый стон. 

– Хотел бы я слышать вчера именно этот звук, а не заставку сотого эпизода твоего любимого и, смею заметить, скучнейшего ситкома. Как ты вообще можешь работать в полиции и смотреть ситкомы? Я думал это противозаконно.

– Люцифер, – Хлоя вскинула голову, впиваясь в лицо напротив цепким взглядом, – мы с тобой условились, что не будем обсуждать это в рабочее время. 

Мужчина встал со стола и, засунув руки в карманы брюк, откинул голову, не сдерживая довольную улыбку. 

– Обсуждать что? 

Она поджала губы и посмотрела на него так, будто он был пятилетним ребенком, перебившим ее десятый раз за минуту, с целью спросить, почему Марс назвали в честь шоколадного батончика. 

– Наши отношения, – наконец медленно произнесла детектив и повернулась к монитору, надеясь снова вернуться к работе. Хотя это было больше для видимости, нежели действительно соответствовало ее желаниям. 

Люцифер победно хмыкнул и наклонился, полностью переводя на себя внимание. Он опустил взгляд на губы Хлои и хищно улыбнулся.

– Не беспокойся, детектив, никто без твоего разрешения не узнает, чем мы с тобой занимаемся ночи напролет, – Люцифер провел языком по нижней губе. – Вряд ли кто-то уже готов смириться с тем, что мы за несколько дней посмотрели почти все сезоны клиники и съели около тонны фисташкового мороженого. 

Губы Хлои скривились в саркастичной улыбке, и она немного расслабилась. Они действительно были в каком-то роде в отношениях, хотя никому об этом не рассказывали. Делать шаги навстречу друг к другу было немного сложно, учитывая, что им пришлось пережить нашествие демонов, кражу ангельского ребенка, нескольких психопатов (и психопаток) и довольно большое откровение, как раз и послужившее отправной точкой. Но у них получалось. С боязнью все утратить, с долгими разговорами, слезами и неконтролируемым смехом, но точно получалось. Для Люцифера это было чем-то новым и непонятным. Он чувствовал потребность в каждом взгляде Хлои, успокаивался, стоило услышать ее голос, и был чертовски сильно зависим от ее громкого заразительно смеха, которым она баловала его только вечерами, когда они оставались наедине. В каждом ее жесте чувствовалась неподдельная чуткость и забота, которой он никогда и ни у кого раньше не видел, и стоило ей лишь успокаивающе сжать его руку или мягко коснуться щеки, как все переживания и тревоги рассеивались, уступая место растекающемуся по древнему сердцу теплу. 

И это определенно стоило даже падения. 

Хлоя опасливо коснулся его руки кончиками пальцев, заставляя Люцифера вынырнуть из своих мыслей. 

– Все в порядке? 

Он кивнул и закусил нижнюю губу, но хитрая усмешка все равно растеклась по лицу, заставляя женщину прищурить глаза. 

– Что ты задумал? 

Люцифер пару секунд помедлил, но все же наклонился к самому уху Деккер и заговорщически прошептал: 

– Знаю, мы с тобой никуда не спешим, я так уж точно, у меня целая вечность в запасе, но как ты смотришь на то, чтобы пойти со мной на самое настоящее свидание сегодня вечером? 

Он готов был поспорить, что по ее телу прошлась едва заметная дрожь, но детектив лишь откинулась на спинку своего стула и скептично произнесла: 

– Не припомню, чтобы наши свидания хоть когда-нибудь заканчивались хорошо. 

Дьявол выпрямился и поправил манжеты на темно-синей рубашке, явно над чем-то раздумывая. 

– Ты права. Возможно, мне потребуется зайти с другой стороны, – он многозначительно вскинул бровь. – Доверишься? 

Хлоя покачала головой и потянулась за папками с нерассортированными делами. 

– Ты дьявол. У меня нет никаких причин этого не делать. 

Он, разумеется, вовсе не собирался приглашать ее на свидание ранним утром в переполненном участке. Но едва ли можно было найти место романтичнее.

***

Пока солнце лениво карабкалось по небосклону Лос-Анджелеса, а очаровательная сотрудница убойного отдела полиции допрашивала подозреваемых в новом деле, Люцифер решил целиком и полностью посвятить себя организации будущего свидания. Он сбежал из участка в самом лучшем расположении духа, чуть не сорвавшись на победный танец, но теперь, будучи в лофте, он тщательно изучал меню лучших ресторанов города, с кислым видом опираясь на барную стойку. Каждое блюдо вызывало у него недовольство одним своим видом или названием. Фокачча с бурратой и базиликом? Кто вообще еду так называет? Дим сам с креветкой, маринованной кольраби и желе из манго? Выглядит так, будто они нашли инопланетянина и порезали его для блюда от шефа. Жареный желток с луковым майонезом и томатной сальсой? Едва ли это вызовет у детектива приступ наслаждения.

Мужчина раздражённо вздохнул, подперев кулаком подбородок, и уставился прямо перед собой, игнорируя тихий скрежет, оповещающий о том, что лифт доставил очередного гостя. И поскольку Люцифер всегда был рад визитам лишь одного человека, которого сегодня никак не мог встретить до самого вечера, остальные потенциальные посетители его мало волновали.

– Люци? – обеспокоенный голос Аменадиэля вызвал у дьявола ироничную улыбку. – Мейз сказала, у тебя проблемы. Что случилось? 

Люцифер вспомнил, с каким видом демон полчаса назад слушала его жалобы по поводу долгой доставки цветов; она почти не сдерживала рвотные позывы, изредка прерываясь для того, чтобы сделать большой глоток мартини. Мужчина не винил ее за это, по правде говоря, его это даже в какой-то степени успокаивало. Если Мейзикин кривится и закатывает глаза, значит, он все делает правильно. 

– Ты ведь знаешь Мейз, – Люцифер пожал плечами, – все, что касается чувств, автоматически становится для нее проблемой. 

– Я все ещё удивлен, что это не проблема для тебя, – он присел на диван и сложил руки в замок. Типичный жест старшего брата. 

Люцифер закатил глаза и плавным движением обогнул стойку, захватив с собой бокал виски. 

– Вообще-то ты правда можешь мне помочь. 

Аменадиэль поднял решительный взгляд и свел брови к переносице.

– Я всегда готов, ты же знаешь, мой долг...

– Да-да, мы с тобой лучшие братья во вселенной, ты сделаешь все, чтобы я принял верное решение, ты брат года, нам нужно сделать парные футболки и кепки, все дела, но скажи мне вот что, – Люцифер сделал паузу и выставил указательный палец, все ещё удерживая бокал, – как организовать идеальное свидание для детектива. 

Ангел несколько раз моргнул и вскинул брови.

– Что?

– Ты слышал. Идеально свидание. Что мне нужно делать?

Мужчина прыснул в кулак и сделал пару глубоких вдохов, прежде чем затрястись от беззвучного смеха. Люцифер глотнул виски и оскалился, махнув рукой, мол, смейся, братец, на здоровье.

– Вообще не понимаю, почему спрашиваю это у тебя, – Морнингстар вернулся к стойке за бутылкой. – Ты пробыл на земле всего ничего и успел заделать ребенка, не зная, как обращаться с женщинами. Хотя, – он на секунду задумался, – сложно такое не знать после перепихона с демоном. 

Аменадиэль посерьёзнел.

– Раз ты куда лучше знаешь, как обращаться с женщинами, то в чем проблема? Делай все то, что делал раньше. 

– В том-то и дело, братец. Тут так не работает, все гораздо сложнее. Хлоя она... Особенная. Отчасти благодаря тебе, смею напомнить, большое спасибо, кстати. Я не могу делать что-то привычное хотя бы потому, что...

– Ты хочешь провести с ней всю свою жизнь, а не одну ночь. 

Люцифер нахмурился, но медленно кивнул. 

– Звучит как цитата из дешёвого подросткового романа. Хотя ты прав. 

– Тогда, – Аменадиэль встал с дивана и двинулся к брату, сохраняя задумчивое выражение лица, – тебе стоит сосредоточиться на том, что она любит. Ей ведь точно что-то нравится: цветы, конфеты, рестораны, музыкальные группы...

Люцифер громко хлопнул в ладоши, прерывая мужчину, и положил руку ему на плечо. Его настрой тут же изменился и глаза загорелись лихорадочным блеском. 

– Верно. Есть кое-что, а точнее кое-кто, от кого детектив просто без ума.

***  
– Люцифер! – Трикси прыгнула на мужчину, обвивая его руками и ногами с таким энтузиазмом, что тот чуть не упал от неожиданности, выронив у порога пакет с продуктами.

– И тебе привет, ребенок, – он для виду недовольно поджал губы, но девочку от себя отлепить уже не пытался, а лишь поудобнее ее перехватил, и на руках с такой ценной ношей направился в кухню. – Где взрослые? Решили избавиться от дома и всех вещей самым простым способом, и поэтому оставили тебя одну? 

– Папа придет за мной завтра, мамочка на работе, а Мейз ушла за продуктами для печенья. 

– Ну конечно, – Люцифер кивнул, усаживая ребенка на кухонный стол, и чуть тише добавил: – Квартира Евы как раз идеально для этого подходит.

– Тебя прислала мама? – Трикси наклонила голову и внимательно посмотрела на Люцифера.

Мужчина на секунду задумался, вытянув губы в трубочку, а потом невозмутимо повернулся к девочке и замотал головой. 

– Нет. Я хочу приготовить ей сюрприз, а ты как никто другой знаешь, что ей нравится. Поэтому решил, что бы сможешь мне помочь, верно?

Она уверенно закивал головой и начала болтать ногами, стуча подошвами по дверце кухонного стола, от чего у Люцифера задергался глаз. Провести весь день с отпрыском детектива ради того, чтобы устроить идеальное свидание, казалось очень уж необдуманным и поспешным решением, но чего не сделаешь ради Деккер. Игра стоит свеч. 

– Так значит... – протянул Морнингстар, многозначительно смотря на Трикси. 

– Шоколадный торт! – торжественно выкрикнула она и рассмеялась, увидев испуганное лицо Люцифера. 

– Не помню, чтобы детектив любила шоколад, – дьявол прищурился, подловив Трикси. – Ещё варианты?

– Лимонные пирожные, – начала перечисляться девочка, и Люцифер тут же закатил глаза, вспомнив о не самом приятном случае, связанном с лакомством и худшим придурком на земле, – тако, пицца, лазанья...

– Стоять, – мужчина выставил указательный палец вперёд. – «Лазанья» звучит крайне заманчиво. Умеешь готовить? 

Девочка посмотрел на него так, будто он только что предложил ей съесть живую улитку. 

– Мне одиннадцать. 

Люцифер скривился. 

– А я дьявол. Такие себе у тебя оправдания, ребенок. Тебя вообще никто не учит придумывать отмазки? Я думал, Мейз занялась твоим воспитанием. 

Трикси спрыгнула со стола и принялась открывать все кухонные шкафы, в поисках подходящей посуды, пока Люцифер разбирал пакеты с продуктами. 

– Вообще-то я не понимаю, зачем тебе готовить мамочке ужин дома, если ты можешь отвести ее в ресторан. 

Мужчина в какой-то момент завис, удерживая в руках десяток яиц и сыр, а потом, будто оттаяв, дёрнул уголками губ, не в силах сдержать улыбку. 

– Я на тысячу процентов уверен, что ни один ресторан не доставит ей столько удовольствия, как время, проведенное с тобой. 

– И тебе тоже это понравится, да? – Трикси хитро глянула на него и лукаво улыбнулась. 

– Не обольщайся, ребенок, – тут же смутился Люцифер, отворачиваясь от девочки, чтобы скрыть предательскую улыбку, – это выгодное для меня положение, и я им пользуюсь. 

– Ага, – девочка хихикнула, – а ещё ты меня любишь. 

Мужчина фыркнул и потянулся за фаршем, так ничего и не ответив, и думая о том, что, к своему ужасу, действительно её любит.

***

Из квартиры доносились громкие стуки и хлопки, сопровождаемые шипением и высоким свистом, поэтому как только Хлоя подошла к двери, она немедленно выхватила пистолет, на сей раз усердно проговаривая в голове молитву. Раз уж она встречалась с дьяволом, то в какой-то степени можно было надеяться на благосклонность бога. Ну, она так утешала себя изо дня в день. 

Женщина осторожно открыла дверь, медленно делая шаг вперёд и уже просчитывая в голове план действий. Кухонный стол был завален продуктами, вокруг был лишь дым и запах гари, так что Хлоя на секунду опустила руки, пытаясь побороть удивление. Ещё один громкий хлопок заставил ее вздрогнуть и тут же направить пистолет в сторону духовки, но как только дым немного рассеялся, она увидела лишь перепачканных сыром и мукой Трикси и Люцифера, которые с досадой и молчаливой злостью смотрели на результат своих стараний. 

– Люцифер, какого... – она опустила пистолет и мотнула головой, подумав, что выражение «какого черта» будет звучать слишком глупо в такой ситуации. – Что здесь происходит?

Люцифер поднял на нее разочарованный взгляд и провел рукой под носом, убирая следы от муки (хотя и сделал только хуже). 

– Детектив, – протянул он, не зная, за что ухватиться и что спрятать от глаз женщины в первую очередь. – Мы...

– Мы готовили ужин! – Трикси выглядела не такой расстроенной, но была взвинченной и очень уж дёрганной, подскакивая на стуле на каждом слоге.

– Я вижу, – Хлоя старалась спокойно разглядывать остатки кухни, но при виде кетчупа и мяса на полу, яиц на плите и зелени в каждой раннее чистой кружке, ее лицо вытягивалось все больше. 

– Нам нужен был взрослый, – медленно проговорил Люцифер, убирая подальше почерневшие прихватки.

Трикси повернулась к нему и ткнула единственным чистым пальцем. 

– Ты и есть взрослый.

– Другой взрослый, – дьявол раздражённо вздохнул, – который мог бы присматривать за тобой, в то время как ты смотрела за духовкой и танцевала, пока я готовил пасту. 

– Ты тоже танцевал! – вскрикнула Трикси, чем заслужила грозный взгляд.

Хлоя устало закрыла глаза.

– Где Мейз? 

– Я позвонил ей и сказал, что присмотрю за ребенком, поэтому она может сегодня отдохнуть дольше обычного. Наверное, не стоило этого делать. 

– Мейз наверное умеет готовить лазанью, – Трикси вздохнула, кинув печальный взгляд на сгоревшее что бы то ни было.

– Я умею готовить лазанью, – отчеканил Люцифер, – Как и пасту, и мороженое, и...

– Ну хватит, – Хлоя подошла к столу, поцеловала дочь в макушку и, скинув куртку, принялась наводить порядок. – Иди в комнату, милая. Сегодня мы закажем пиццу, я позову тебя. 

Девочка тут же улыбнулась и согласно закивала, довольно слезая со стула и вприпрыжку направляясь к себе. Уже около двери в комнату она обернулась и склонила голову, сведя брови к переносице.

– Только не ругай Люцифера, хорошо? Он хотел как лучше, правда. 

– Обещаю, мартышка, – женщина кивнула и улыбнулась. Как только Трикси исчезла за дверью, от улыбки не осталось и следа, и Хлоя развернулась к мужчине с самым грозным видом и скрестила руки на груди, ожидая объяснений.

Люцифер выглядел как кот, которого застали с поличным за поеданием рыбы с хозяйского стола. Его черные ресницы и брови превратились в белые кусты муки, на виске виднелся след от кетчупа, а на дорогой тёмно-синей рубашке остались пятна от какого-то соуса. В глазах дьявола отражались лишь досада и смятение, и от этого весь боевой настрой Хлои тут же растаял.

– Ты обещала меня не ругать. 

Она подавила улыбку и аккуратно вытерла у Люцифера с бровей муку. 

– Ты обещал мне свидание. 

Мужчина передёрнул плечами, и устало оперся на столешницу.

– Это оно и было, – он обвел рукой кухню. – Мы весь день с твоим отпрыском возились, чтобы устроить тебе сюрприз в виде итальянской кухни и монополии. По программе, после того, как Трикси легла бы спать, мы должны были с тобой идти гулять по ночному городу... – на секунду Люцифер замолчал и многозначительно посмотрел на Хлою, приподнимая левый уголок губ, – с дальнейшими последствиями, разумеется. 

Деккер склонила голову, внимательно разглядывая дьявола. Вряд ли хоть кто-нибудь в мире мог представить себе повелителя ада, стоящего в небольшой квартире и пытающегося впечатлить свою девушку домашней лазаньей, которую он готовил с ее ребенком. Сердце Хлои наполнилось нежностью, и она осторожно коснулась рукой щеки Люцифера, поглаживая большим пальцем испачканную мукой скулу.

– Спасибо, что позаботился об идеальном свидании и первым делом решил задействовать в нем Трикси. Это действительно потрясающе. 

Напряжение рассеялось, оставляя после себя лишь едва заметные отголоски усталости, но Люцифер улыбнулся. Он приблизился к лицу детектива, проводя кончиком носа по ее щеке, и прошептал в губы: 

– Вторую часть плана мы ещё успеем осуществить. 

– Конечно, – Хлоя прикрыла глаза, позволяя мурашкам от прикосновений мужчины скакать по всему телу, и чуть громче добавила: – как только каждый сантиметр этой кухни будет сиять чистотой. 

Люцифер отстранился, недоуменно хмурясь. Он оглянулся, ещё раз оценивая масштабы погрома, а потом нервно рассмеялся. 

– Ты же это не серьезно, детектив? – он старался звучать беззаботно. – Тут как минимум неделя нужна, чтобы привести все в порядок. Давай оставим всё так, а потом я кому-нибудь позвоню, помнишь, тех девушек, убирающих места преступления? Ну, уже одну девушку, конечно, другую ведь убили... Как думаешь, она ещё принимает заказы? Вряд ли кухня покажется ей более сложной задачей, чем пол в крови, мозгах и кишках, к тому же, кетчуп должен оттираться намного легче...

– Люцифер...

– Да и опыт у нее есть, хотя одной, наверное, не так весело убирать всяких хлам...

– Люцифер, послушай...

– Думаешь, она не согласится? Да ладно, мне кажется, это вполне сойдёт за место преступления, ну и заплачу я ей больше, чем она получает за десять кровавых побоищ...

– Люцифер! 

Мужчина уже открыл рот для продолжения тирады, но, так и не сказав и слова, резко остановился, опасливо глядя на Хлою. Та поджала губы и закрыла глаза, делая пару глубоких вдохов. 

– Мы не будем никого вызывать, – наконец произнесла женщина и подошла к одному из шкафчиков, доставая моющие средства. 

– Но мы же тогда не успеем... – возмущённо начал Люцифер, но резко закрыл рот, как только детектив кинула в его сторону строгий взгляд. 

– Мы успеем все и даже больше, если ты начнёшь убирать прямо сейчас, – заметила женщина, кидая Люциферу полотенце. 

– Что значит «ты»? – лицо дьявола вытянулось, и Хлоя, не выдержав, прыснула от смеха. – Между прочим, в этом ещё и твой ребенок участвовал! 

– Ну хорошо, может, я помогу тебе немного.

– Прекрасно, – пробурчал Люцифер, заново закатывая уже опущенные рукава рубашки. 

Он со страдальческим видом принялся расчищать стол, отправляя почти все, что на нём имелось в мусорку. Мужчина ещё долго вертел в руках поднос со сгоревшей лазаньей, пытаясь найти на ней хоть маленький уцелевший кусочек, но даже тщательные поиски не принесли желаемых результатов. Хлоя наблюдала за ним с нескрываемым интересом, явно не спеша выполнять свое обещание помочь с уборкой, так что спустя некоторое время Люциферу немного надоело самому все разгребать. Он хитро глянул на детектива, которая заказывала пиццу, и дождавшись, пока Хлоя повернется к нему спиной, тихо подошёл к ней сзади. Когда она развернулась и сдавленно ойкнула, не ожидая увидеть прямо перед своим носом Люцифера, он, не теряя ни секунды, довольно улыбнулся и нарочито медленно провел перепачканными мукой и желтком пальцами по ее лицу. 

– Ну вот, теперь все честно, – промурлыкал Люцифер, аккуратно оставляя белый след на кончике носа женщины. 

Хлоя поджала губы и закрыла глаза, делая пару глубоких вдохов. Когда она наконец подняла на мужчину полный азарта и жажды мести взгляд, ему невольно пришлось задуматься, кто из них двоих здесь дьявол.   
Не разрывая зрительного контакта, она потянулась у соусу, зачерпнула его пальцами, и провела рукой по щеке Люцифера, затем по шее, и, схватившись другой рукой за миску, выплеснула  
остатки ему на рубашку, наслаждаясь его ошарашенным лицом.

– Вот так честно, – согласилась она. 

За следующие пару мгновений Люцифер понял несколько вещей. Первое: Хлоя все ещё невероятно красивая с разводами муки на щеках; второе: он готов был сделать ей предложение прямо сейчас; третье: если высыпать человеку на голову тарелку с полусырыми спагетти, вероятно, вы застанете его врасплох. 

– Люцифер! – Хлоя вжала шею в плечи, зажмурив глаза, пока комочки теста сползали по ее волосам. 

– Я хотел лишь пошутить, это ты сразу перешла к жестоким средствам! 

Женщина тряхнула головой и решительно схватила со стола сырое яйцо. 

– Жестокие средства говоришь?

– Ты не сделаешь этого, детектив, – Люцифер немного опасливо улыбнулся и выставил руки вперёд, делая шаг назад. 

– Ну... – Деккер вздохнула и опустила руки, но в следующую секунду, как только Люцифер потерял бдительность, разбила яйцо прямо об его голову. – Сделаю вообще-то. 

Удивление на его лице сменилось ухмылкой, и он подхватил Хлою, усаживая ее на стол, где все ещё оставались испорченные продукты. 

– Ты только что усадил меня прямо на плавленый сыр, – недовольно проговорила Хлоя, вцепившись в плечи мужчины, устроившегося между ее ног. – Это мои любимые джинсы, между прочим. 

– Какая досада, – Люцифер склонил голову, – видимо, придется их снять. Как и мою рубашку, посмотри, она совсем грязная, – он перешел на шепот и принялся расстёгивать пуговицы, но Хлоя уверенным движением его остановила. 

– Люцифер, нет. Трикси в соседней комнате. 

– Предлагаешь вместе принять душ? Тоже отличная идея. 

– Нет же, – прошипела детектив, борясь с желанием притянуть мужчину ближе. Она замотала головой, а затем строго посмотрела на него. – Уборка. Сейчас.

Люцифер скривился, но не отодвинулся, все ещё сжимая талию Хлои. 

– Но потом мы пойдем вместе в душ? 

– Люцифер, – предостерегающе начала Хлоя. 

Мужчина смиренно поднял руки и завел их за спину в знак поражения, но все же потянулся за поцелуем. Женщина покачала головой, не сумев сдержать улыбку, и мягко коснулась рта Люцифера, чувствуя, как его язык скользит по ее нижней губе. 

Она бы точно не смогла остановиться, если бы громкий звонок в дверь не пронесся по всей квартире. Деккер испуганно распахнула глаза и, прошептав в губы мужчины заветное: «пицца», спрыгнула со стола, быстрым шагом направляясь к двери.  
Курьер вряд ли готов был к виду растрепанной женщины, полностью перепачканной едой, которая с завидным усердием сдувала со лба слипшуюся челку. Он открыл рот, но не нашел, что сказать, так и продолжая стоять, удивленно моргая. Когда рядом с ней появился мужчина, едва ли в лучшем виде, паренек и вовсе растерялся, чуть не уронив коробки с пиццей.   
Люцифер подарил ему свою самую сладкую улыбку, осторожно забирая пиццу, и, легко толкнув Хлою бедром, направился обратно на кухню. 

– Вот, возьмите, – Деккер протянула пару купюр и схватилась за дверную ручку, неловко улыбаясь.

– Но здесь…

– Не надо сдачи, – она напоследок виновато пожала плечами и захлопнула дверь прямо перед носом ничего не понимающего курьера. 

Женщина глубоко вздохнула и резко развернулась, грозно смотря на дьявола. Тот уже открыл коробки с пиццей и с обожанием уставился на еду.

– Не знала, что ты так любишь пеперони.

– Я ел только то, что удавалось безболезненно стащить со стола, пока маленькое безобразие шинковала все, что попадалось ей под руку. Так что сейчас я просто без ума от пеперони, – Люцифер поднял голову, и на его лице расцвела самая нежная из всех улыбок. – И от тебя я тоже без ума. 

Хлоя соврала бы, сказав, что привыкла к его неожиданным комплиментам и откровениям. Ее щеки все еще очаровательно розовели даже от короткого взгляда, и она чувствовала себя совершенно сумасшедшей и влюбленной. Найдя в себе остатки мужества, она насмешливо спросила:

– Тоже только сейчас?

Мужчина медленно покачал головой и подошел ближе к Хлое, целуя ее испачканный кончик носа. 

– Ты же знаешь, что…

– Пицца! 

Трикси, вероятно, обладала радаром, распознающим пиццу и интимные моменты в радиусе ста миль, иначе никак нельзя объяснить ее неожиданное появление, заставившее Хлою и Люцифера вздрогнуть. Девочка подбежала к раскрытым коробкам и схватила кусок пиццы, намереваясь тут же запихнуть его в рот. 

– «Пицца» – какое-то проклятое слово, – с раздражением заметил мужчина и задумчиво уставился в одну точку. – Это не совсем то свидание, которое я хотел устроить.

Хлоя легко коснулась его руки кончиками пальцев, обращая на себя внимание.

– Это лучшее свидание.


End file.
